


The Blue Apple of Discord

by WalkTheTyrannosaur



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, characters only discussed in dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheTyrannosaur/pseuds/WalkTheTyrannosaur
Summary: The Cobalt Sentries, Garboil and Howlback, are the Decepticons' secret police, tasked with rooting out traitors to their leader and the Decepticon cause. But what happens when the two of them can't agree about how to go about their job?





	The Blue Apple of Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by Tindalos of the Allspark Discord and originally posted on my Tumblr. This is the cleaned up/edited version. If you don't know who these characters are, I suggest reading the TF Wiki's entry on the "Cobalt Sentries", "Garboil", and "Howlback".

“I don’t understand why this is taking so long. We should just _kill_ him.”

Garboil rolled his eyes. He had gone through so much effort to set up this presentation. He’d secured an enormous screen, dimmed the lights, arranged his findings in just the _perfect_ way to create proper tension. He’d done all of this, and yet, the only thing he was getting back from Howlback was boredom.

“Please, Howlback,” the bird-like Decepticon replied. “You could muster up some enthusiasm, and some _constructive_ input. I know you’ve already made up your mind, but we can’t just up and offline one of the most prominent members of the Mayhem Attack Squad without a plan”

Howlback didn’t even look at him. “All you did was show me evidence of Carnivac commiserating Autobots — nothing new or captivating, or that I didn’t _already know_ . Besides, that whole group is full of insubordinate _fools_. Their leader has openly stated his dissatisfaction with Megatron! We would well within our jurisdiction to arrest the lot of them!”

Garboil let out a “feh” of annoyance.

“While I do appreciate you downgrading yourself from ‘murder’ to arrest,” he began, “our jobs are all about subtlety. We are called the ‘Decepticon _Secret_ Police’ for a reason.”

This time, Howlback deigned to actually look at him, the panther-bot’s mouth curling into a visibly fanged growl. “Don’t lecture me about ‘our work’, buzzard,” she snarled. “I’m the one out there risking my tail, while you’re lurking in your nest, safely pouring over data and crafting your weasley little lies.”

Garboil narrowed his optics. The tension he felt from Howlback was pitched higher than it was a moment ago, and it took everything he had and his centuries of experience of hiding his emotions to keep from showing visible fear.

“Forgive me,” he said, a churlish tone the only sign of his true intentions. “I simply wish to avoid galvanizing those who might rise up against lord Megatron. Carnivac is, let’s say, _popular_ with the rank and file. If we simply act, he can claim the case against him is fabricated. This will bring him supporters, and I’m quite certain Bludgeon will also make an effort to spin it to his advantage.”

Howlback stared at him for a moment, before letting out a snort, turning her head away. “Fine,” she said. “I can see your point. But that still doesn’t answer the question of what we should do about him.”

Garboil blinked his optics, and his head drooped. “No, I suppose it doesn’t,” he said, bitterly.

A period of tense silence followed, as both Recordicons stood there, unsure of what to say. After a moment though, Howlback’s optics widened, and she looked back at the screen.

“We drive a wedge between them,” she said.

Garboil cocked his head to the side. “Pardon?”

“If the issue is Carnivac getting support, and that Bludgeon will try to spin it to his advantage, then we should try to make them each a liability to one another,” Howlback replied. “This information you gathered, can you ensure that it reaches Bludgeon’s hands?”

Garboil stooped upright, his optics wide with surprise.

 _“Brilliant,”_ he breathed, before continuing: “But I can do you one better than that! I have video and audio of Carnivac’s meeting with the Autobots. It should be a simple matter to edit the dialogue in order to make it appear they’re conspiring _against_ Bludgeon.”

Howlback grit her teeth and showed him a fang-filled smile. “Ah yes, you are ‘the everpresent wordstealer’, after all. Such a talent you have, my friend.”

Garboil preened. “It’s a gift,” he said, in perfect imitation of Howlback’s own voice.

The two shared a laugh together. And with that, they continued to scheme together and build on their scheme to undermine those who dared oppose their lord and master.

It was thankless work, but they enjoyed it. And ultimately, wasn’t it better for someone to do what they truly loved with their life?


End file.
